Implantable neurostimulation systems have proven therapeutic in a wide variety of diseases and disorders. Pacemakers and Implantable Cardiac Defibrillators (ICDs) have proven highly effective in the treatment of a number of cardiac conditions (e.g., arrhythmias). Spinal Cord Stimulation (SCS) systems have long been accepted as a therapeutic modality for the treatment of chronic pain syndromes, and the application of tissue stimulation has begun to expand to additional applications such as angina pectoralis and incontinence. Deep Brain Stimulation (DBS) has also been applied therapeutically for well over a decade for the treatment of refractory chronic pain syndromes, and DBS has also recently been applied in additional areas such as movement disorders and epilepsy. Further, in recent investigations Peripheral Nerve Stimulation (PNS) systems have demonstrated efficacy in the treatment of chronic pain syndromes and incontinence, and a number of additional applications are currently under investigation. Furthermore, Functional Electrical Stimulation (FES) systems such as the Freehand system by NeuroControl (Cleveland, Ohio) have been applied to restore some functionality to paralyzed extremities in spinal cord injury patients.
Each of these implantable neurostimulation systems typically includes an electrode lead implanted at the desired stimulation site and an implantable pulse generator (IPG) implanted remotely from the stimulation site, but coupled either directly to the electrode lead or indirectly to the electrode lead via a lead extension. Thus, electrical pulses can be delivered from the neurostimulator to the stimulation electrode(s) to stimulate or activate a volume of tissue in accordance with a set of stimulation parameters and provide the desired efficacious therapy to the patient. A typical stimulation parameter set may include the electrodes that are sourcing (anodes) or returning (cathodes) the stimulation current at any given time, as well as the amplitude, duration, rate, and burst rate of the stimulation pulses.
The neurostimulation system may further comprise a handheld remote control (RC) to remotely instruct the neurostimulator to generate electrical stimulation pulses in accordance with selected stimulation parameters. The RC may, itself, be programmed by a technician attending the patient, for example, by using a Clinician's Programmer (CP), which typically includes a general purpose computer, such as a laptop, with a programming software package installed thereon.
The use of sensed electrical information, such as, e.g., impedance, field potential neural activity, etc., is of increasing importance in neurostimulation applications, such as SCS, which may some day provide intelligent and autonomous closed-loop control of the neurostimulation, thereby reducing the direct involvement of the patient in managing the therapy. With respect to SCS, there are currently two limitations that make sensing of electrical parameter information to achieve on-the-fly closed-loop stimulation control difficult to accomplish: (1) the sensing of the electrical parameter data information interferes with the delivery of therapy (i.e., stimulation is halted); and (2) the sampling rate is not high enough to allow fast change detection and adaptation.
There, thus, remains a need for an improved method and system for more efficiently sensing electrical parameter information while continuously providing stimulation therapy to tissue.